Conventionally, an art that an obstacle sensor is provided in an autonomously traveling work vehicle which can travel autonomously using a GPS positioning system so as to detect an obstacle, and when an obstacle is detected in a traveling direction, an automatic control means controls a position movement means and an agricultural work means so as to avoid the obstacle or be stopped is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1). An art that a sound notification means is provided so that a driver can recognize easily that route change is performed automatically is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 2).